My WifeToBe
by Maxy's Momma
Summary: Filmverse. Maria finally meets Charlotte, the girl Robin is going to marry. She is not what Maria would call a proper lady. Mature.


**Charlotte looks like Willa from The Finder. This is her outfit. Polyvore - /charlotte-day/set?id=49336037**

I heard the thundering of hooves moving way to fast through the forest to be any of my father's men. I felt a smile appear on my face as I stood up awaiting her arrival.

"Robin!" She yelled as her beautiful white stallion skidded to a halt and she flung herself off of him and into my arms.

"Charlotte!" I whispered into her hair as I held her close, my arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist and her's around my neck. She looked up and gently pressed her lips to mine, I could feel her smile as I kissed her back. I had missed the feel of her lips on mind.

I heard Maria gasp from behind me and I winced, this probably looked really bad to someone raised as a proper lady like her. Here I was kissing a girl I wasn't married to, if only she knew what went on behind closed doors! Not only that, but she wasn't even wearing a dress. She was dressed much like me, in leather pants, a leather jacket over a blood red shirt and the De Noir bowler hat, accented with a silver chain on her hip and a red ruby resting at the base of her neck. Charlotte pulled away from me and looked at Maria. I saw recognition appear on her smooth features and she approached Maria, grabbing her hand and bowing slightly.

"Princess," she greeted. Maria blushed fiercely and looked at me questioningly.

"Maria, this is my wife-to-be and best friend, Charlotte," I introduced her awkwardly. Maria nodded her head and curtsied.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," she said politely. Charlotte scoffed and looked back to me.

"I have to go home, I haven't seen your father yet," she said. I could see fear in her eyes and I knew she had done something incorrectly on her mission. She was the only female in the clan and that was only because her mother had died when she was born leaving her to be raised by her father, who happened to by my father's right hand man. He had died a few years ago and now she had her own rank, right below mine.

"Ok, be careful," I whispered, pulling her close and pressing my lips to her forehead. I helped her mount her evil horse, whom she loved dearly and watched as she galloped recklessly away before I turned back to Maria.

"That was highly inappropriate," she scolded with a disgusted look on her face.

"Get used to it princess, to those in the De Noir clan, that is normal behavior," I smirked as she blanched and began walking her back to Merryweather Manner so I could go home and be reunited with my lover.

After about 30 minutes of walking silently I reached the manor and left a very disgruntled Maria at the door. I quickly raced back home and walked into the main hall.

"I'm sorry sir, I will not kill for you," I heard her whisper before a loud thud. I quickly opened the door and saw her on the floor with my father kicked and hitting her. I watched as he pulled out a knife and bent over her, pressing it to her throat.

"Father," I said sternly, he looked at me and shook his head to clear it, then turned back to Charlotte.

"You will obey orders girl," He yelled, pressing the knife down hard before standing up and gesturing to her, looking at me.

"Clean her up," I glared at my insensitive father and went over and picked Charlotte's small frame up off the ground. I quickly walked her to my room and laid her on the bed. She groaned as her weight settled down and slowly opened her eyes.

"I hate him," I mumbled, grabbing a wet rag and gently wiping the blood off her face.

"He's your father," she whispered back. I just shook my head at her and continued cleaning her face before moving on to her torso. I gently removed her clothes before gently wiping all the blood off of her. After she was clean, I gently ran my hands over her ribs, checking for any breaks or cracks. When I felt none, I gently reached down and kissed the biggest bruise on her body.

I felt her body shudder beneath me, before she ran her hand down to my hair and pulled my face to hers, firmly pressing our lips together in a hungry kiss. I kept our lips locked and simultaneously lowered myself on top of her, gently pressing my crotch against her. She moaned into my mouth and never have I so much appreciated my improper life style.

I felt myself starting to harden as she moved herself against me, shoving my leather jacket off and pulling my feathers and scarf from around my neck I moved my lips down to her neck as she continued stripping me, unbuttoning my shirt and peeling it off. She quickly flipped us over so she was on top and I let her be in control. She ran her hands down my chest, stopping just above my waistband and teasingly running her fingers along it, smiling cheekily at me. I growled and flipped us over again.

"No teasing," I growled against her neck, sucking and biting, making sure everyone knew she was mine.

"Robin," she gasped, "enough, get to it already, please," she said as I sucked on that one spot that does weird things to her.

I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly finished stripping us both and started what we were both waiting for.

**-A few sexy minutes later-**

Charlotte smiled up at me as we both came down from our high, gently pulling my lips to hers in a loving kiss. I felt her smile against my lips and I pulled away looking adoringly into her eyes. I gently rolled off of her and pulled her close to me, pressing my lips into her hair and drifting into the most peaceful sleep I have had since she left 3 weeks ago.


End file.
